Zoids S class: Part 2 of 2
by Jon Leonhart
Summary: This is Part 2 of a 2 part series. First part was Trowa and Wufei's entrance. Characters are OOC.


Authors note: This is the S class series continued from my first attempt. I don't own zoids or own the names or Sonoda Yuki for that matter. The names Hedoe Starwind, Trowa Hawkings, and Wufei Yuy are. Thank you and enjoy the story.

The sun was setting on the canyon giving the walls a beautiful rainbow effect. Few clouds were in the sky and birds flew overhead every-so-often. Sounds of a battle raged on nearby.

"The Liger Zero Ix is out of the match" said the white judge

"What!" Hedoe exclaimed

"Wufei aim for the black and yellow Dibison, I'll go for the red and black and the blue and black dibison" Trowa said

"Right" Wufei said

Wufei did as he was told(shock of the century) and took out the Dibison all while being taken out himself. Trowa took out the black and blue Dibison but was immediately taken out by the red and black Dibison.

"Battle over" said the white judge, "The winner is the Berserk Buffalo team"

The white judge left and the defeated Shadow team headed back to the whale king.

"So Trowa" Hedoe said, "How many battles have we won?"

"3 out of 30" Trowa replied

"Man we suck" Hedoe said

"We just need more practice" Trowa said

Hedoe and Trowa headed for the kitchen and saw Wufei standing in front of an empty fridge.

"Food" Wufei said desperately

"Wufei after your last little raid we haven't been able to afford food remember" Hedoe said

"Correction, You haven't been able to buy food" Trowa said

"What are you talking about" Hedoe said

"Have you ever been wondering why your zoids are repaired and fully stocked with ammo and signs that said 'Repaired by Trowa Hawkings'?" Trowa asked

"No, What are you getting at?" Hedoe asked

"Nothing" Trowa said

The team went to bed. They woke up the next morning to an empty breakfast table. Trowa was absent.

"Where's Trowa?" Hedoe asked of Sonoda

"He said he was running into town" Sondoa replied

Trowa walked in as if on cue with a bunch of groceries.

"Sorry I'm late. The store manager acted as if he's never seen a zoid rip the roof off of a store" Trowa said

"Trowa, did you steal this?" Hedoe asked

"Nope, bought them" Trowa replied, "I had to sell the blades that I installed on my Shadow Fox Ix Custom"

A buzz came from the hangar door. Trowa walked out of the kitchen and returned shortly afterwards.

"Mails here, hmmmmmm......"Trowa said with a pause, "Bills, Bills, Bills, Bills, hey Hedoe you may have just won one million dollars"

"Mine" Hedoe said snatching it from Trowa's hands

Trowa got to the last envelope, looked at it, and then left. He returned at about lunchtime to the still grounded Whale King (fuel is expensive isn't it?). Trowa walked into the lunch room with gifts aplenty.

"Sonoda, this is for you" Trowa said as he handed her a rectangular package in gift wrap

Sonoda opened it and found a diamond studded necklace.

"Trowa it's beautiful" Sonoda said while giving him a hug

"Hedoe, Wufei your gifts are in the hangar" Trowa said

Hedoe and Wufei ran out of the lunch room and entered the hangar. There they saw two large metal crates, upon inspection they found the words 'Hedoe' and 'Wufei' inscribed on each. When Hedoe opened his he found a Genobreaker with enough ammo behind it to last him months. Wufei opened his and found a black Reddler with two machine guns and two missile launchers with enough ammo and food behind it to last him minutes.

"Trowa must've stolen these" Hedoe said to Wufei

"Nope bought them" Trowa said while walking into the hangar with Sonoda still attached

"With what?" Hedoe asked

"Money" Trowa said, "Remember that envelope that I got?"

"Yeah" Wufei replied

"Well it was my stipend from the Champ family" Trowa said

"Stipend?" Hedoe asked

"Yeah before the Champ family was the leader in Zoids, my family sold them" Trowa said

"You mean the clan right?" Sonoda asked

"No" Trowa said, "Selling zoids was forbidden, so when my family was killed I sold the dealership to the Champ family. Now every month I receive a stipend. However, repairs and food have been draining me, Wufei"

"What" Wufei said

"So how much do you get?" Hedoe asked drawing his attention from Wufei back to Trowa

"About 30 million a month" Trowa said

"Whaa-" Hedoe said, "That's no fair"

"Like you always say 'So?'" Trowa said

"Don't make me" Hedoe said

"You lay one hand on him and I swear that you'll end up in worst condition than after the royal cup" Sonoda said with a look that would kill a sniper at long range

Hedoe backed off remembering the body cast.

"Your lucky your bitch is protecting you" Hedoe said

"What did you call ME!!!!" Sonoda said before attacking

Three weeks later Hedoe was finally taken out of ICU. Trowa walked into the infirmary.

"You never learn do you Hedoe" Trowa said

"Did she change. She was never like that before" Hedoe said

"Let's just say that me and Sonoda have been married for a little over a month and have been having alot of fun" Trowa said

"Well that's kinda redundant don't you think" Hedoe said from his cast, "You two have been so loud that you could wake the dead"

"Why have you been listening" Trowa said

"Set a decibal reader up in your room and see how loud you two get" Hedoe said

"I'll pass" Trowa said

Author's note: If your reading this one and have no idea what's going on then you should read the first one. The first fic's name is Trowa and Wufei's entrance. You'll enjoy it towards the end. I've enjoyed writing this series. Oh and just a reminder, constructive flames only.


End file.
